End It On This
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: AU...Spencer has three rules. Be on time. Respect others. Don't date Ashley. She has officially broken one rule.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey so well this is another story I'm starting. My muse finally came back from being on strike and so I have started another one... South is getting canceled is sad :-( I know it's old news, but :-( still. I wish I had more to say in this authors note, I just saw the preview to Tina's Fey new movie Baby Mama and it looks hilarious---just bc I'm a huge Tina Fey humor fan. Youtube the preview, it's funny--trust me.**

**But back to bisnass, I just ask that you leave some sort of feedback so I know this story is worth continuing, so review and let me know if I should continue or stop because it horrible. On with the show. **

** Disclaimer: Don't own a thing besides my ideas and wouldn't claim otherwise. **

Who am I?

That is the philosophical question that seems continuously rack my brain. It's conveniently located beneath these long layers of my blonde hair, located behind my blue eyes, and it's seemingly small. So, tell me why such a small piece of me always makes me ponder these intangible questions.

I stare at myself in the mirror as I finish wiping my wet face off with a towel. Aw man, I missed rinsing some of my face wash off. I huffed as I quickly turned the water back on, checked the temperature with my index finger, then I splashed it on my face. I always wondered why the splashes never turn out like on the commercials. You know, like when they are selling the facial wash on the commercials the chick always has that perfect, and I mean, perfect splash of water. I never get that.

Whatever.

So, back to wiping the water off my face with my towel and pondering the intangible questions of who am I, and what is my life's purpose? I always had my most life altering questions in the solitude of my bathroom. It's always so quiet and serene. A bathroom, I know. How serene can a bathroom be? Well, when you live with two of your siblings in a small apartment, well it's not small. But when you live with Glen and Kyla, you could live in the largest mansion in Egypt and feel---well smothered.

It's the place where I can just stare at myself in the mirror and think, uninterrupted. I get my most---

"Spencer!!!" Glen screamed as he knocked rudely on the door. I guess in most normal households, you wouldn't get bothered if you were in the bathroom. But oh, it seems like a normal occurrence around here. Can't get peace anywhere.

"What the fuck do you want?" I screamed as I finished drying my face.

"I have to piss like a mother fucker and if you don't hurry your pretty little ass up, it's going to end up on your bed." I heard Glen chuckle as he started pounding on the door again.

I rolled my eyes and threw the wash cloth on the counter, "Piss your pants for all I care." I nonchalantly countered.

"All right. Here I go. To piss on your bed." I heard Glen's footsteps scatter away from the door and I was starting to shift in the spot where I stood. It's Glen, he is capable of anything. I bet he'd go as far as pissing on my bed. Fucking fine, I was done with my thoughts anyways. I was running late any how.

I whipped open the door, "There, piss in the toilet. And don't forget to put the toilet seat down this time. Oh yeah and FLUSH."

Boys. How disgusting and unkempt they can be. Especially, my brother Glen.

"Yes, mother. Aren't you going to be late?" He screamed through the door.

"Since when do you care if I'm late?" I walked away just shaking my head. He pissed me off first thing on the morning. I am far beyond a morning person, he is defiantly on my bad side for the rest of the day.

I opened Kyla's door to wake her up, but big surprise she has already left for school. That girl is always early. I don't get people and their promptness. I say I'm going to be late to my own funeral. But before I'm late to that, I'm going to be late to group.

Glen stepped out of the bathroom as he was zipping up his jeans, "So you need a lift?"

I slung my purse over my shoulder, "Naw, I feel like a walk today. I'm just going to walk, it's not far."

"You should change that walk, into a run. Isn't group in like twenty minutes? How many blocks away is it?" Glen tapped at the door frame as he spoke.

"Glen, you're the one holding me up. It's not far, just whatever. If I'm late...I'm late. No big." I headed out the door, but turned around to yell one last thing at Glen, "Lock up before you leave! Douche bag." I kind of just murmured the douche bag part under my breath as I stepped into the stairwell.

I was feeling angsty so I threw in my ear buds and I knew exactly what song I needed. "Gravity," by Jennifer Nettles Band. Her voice usually does the trick for me. I started listening and walking as fast as I could. Way to make a great impression on your first day of group. Walk faster. Move legs, move!

I finally reached the building and realized I had to find the room within the building. Man, if I would have known that---I still probably wouldn't have left early, but I would have thought about it. I walked up to this lady at the reception desk, "Hey, do you know what floor, Dr. Summers is on?"

She slowly looked up at me, like I was distracting her from her job. Well, news flash lady you sit at the fucking reception desk, this is your job. Answering my pathetic questions. Damn, when did I get so bitter.

"Yeah, it's the third floor and I believe it's the third room on the right. I could be mistaken which room it is, but her name is located on the door." She pointed as she spoke but once she finished she went back to staring at the phone continuously ringing.

"Thanks." I said before I decided to run up the stairs and not take the elevator. Since there was a line just to even get on the elevator I decided running up three flights stairs would be faster.

Hey, that lady at the reception desk might not be that useless after all. She was exactly right, third door on the right. I figured there was no sense in knocking, since I was scheduled to be there so I just stumbled on in.

"There is a sign on my door that says knock before entering. How can I help you young lady?" Dr. Summers, spoke with a very stern tone.

"Well, I'm supposed to be in this group session. So I figured no knock was needed." I saw an empty chair, that was of course right next to nice Doctor, and I sat down, very slowly.

"So I take it you are Spencer Carlin?" The doctor ran a pen down a piece of paper on her clipboard.

"Yup, that's me." I looked at all the other bright faces in the room. How happy we all look to be here.

"Spencer. You're late, try not to make that a habit. Lateness, I can accept but drugs I will not. Therefore, I must search your bag." She motioned with her hands for me to hand over my purse.

I gave her a, you're shitting me look. But she still held out her hand and I gave it to her, "But I've been clean. Why must you search it?"

"This entire group has supposedly been clean, and I checked everyone else when they arrived on time. You are all here today for a reason. You are here in this group therapy session to talk about your battle with on going drug addiction. But you are all clean and sober because for you to be in my office today you all had to go through some sort of rehab to get here. I congratulate you all. But the hard part is not going back to your weakness; you're addiction. And I'm about the truth in this room. No bullshit. So seven out of the ten of you will eventually go back to using one day. It's the cold, simple truth. So why don't we all make each other proud and prove that statistic wrong. So Spencer, here's your bag back, you're clean."

"I told you I was." I slouched down in my chair as I threw my purse down under my chair.

"Spencer, you are new to this group. So why don't you introduce yourself and give us some details about why you are here." The good doctor motioned me to stand up.

God, how I hate all eye diverted at me. I stood up and looked around the circle, "Well, I'm Spencer Carlin. I'm twenty-one years old. I'm a virgin--" Shit, wrong word choice. I saw this really hot, taut brunette smile and let out a very soft chuckle as she heard me speak, "I mean I'm a virgin to this whole therapy program. Uhh what else, I've been clean and sober for three months. I got out of rehab two months ago, and the only reason I am here is because my siblings think it would be good for me to talk about my problems with the lack of dealing."

"Well, group. Why don't we introduce ourselves to Spencer here. Make her feel welcomed." Wow, this makes me feel as if I am in kindergarten.

Everyone went around the room and introduced themselves and their choice of poison they were addicted to. But the only person I really heard was her. "I'm Ashley and I'm not a virgin," I raised my brow and gave her a smirk as she kept on making this earth shattering eye contact with me, "That is, I'm not a virgin to this whole therapy thing. I've been doing this since I was nine."

Oh man, she's hot and she has issues. She's my perfect match. I started at her slightly exposed abdomen where her shirt had risen when she was adjusting. I probably should be listening to whatever the doc was saying, but I was too busy staring at the abs of Ashley she is flashing at me. What a tease. A really hot tease.

"Spencer!" Dr. Summers shouted as I was startled out of my gaze.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you tell us what you have a problem dealing with."

Fuck, this is a tough subject. Whatever, might as well open up on the first day. I let out a very deep sigh and spoke softly, "My father died exactly two hundred and eight days ago. My siblings think I'm completely obsessed with his death. There's just---" Okay I have to stop myself from being THAT open, "There's just, whatever. I guess you can say that's my problem, these days."

I kept fidgeting with thumbs and I shyly looked up at the Doctor, then I looked at Ashley. She had this look of intrigue on her face, like she wanted to know more of my story. And I had this undying urge to tell her, but I knew I couldn't. Stop. You're not here to make friends, you don't want to detour yourself from why you are here. You are here to get better and gain closure. You're not here to put your head in-between Ashley's legs, because that's exactly where I'd like to be. And something tells me, she probably tastes---

I was instantly snapped out of my day dream, when everyone started getting up. "What's going on?" I asked aloud but no one seemed to answer me. Way, to make me feel welcomed to the group.

"It's break time. Were you paying attention at all? Or were you too busy staring at my hot bod?" Ashley chuckled as she patted my back.

I felt my cheeks flush and I shyly looked at the ground, "N-n-no I wasn't---I mean I was paying attention. Except for the last part. Break, like for how long?"

"Here, come this way. They have fruit punch and shit. Spencer, are you sure you're not high on something now?" She smirked. Her tone came off completely cocky and I loved it.

"Oh yeah, you know me. I snorted a line right before I came." I laughed and shook my head at her.

"So, you seemed to tense up after you started talking about your father, what's the real story?" Ashley asked as she poured me, then herself some fruit punch.

"Oh, I'd rather not talk---"

"You're here to talk about everything. You're gonna have to get comfortable talking to someone about it sometime. So, why not start with me?" She sipped on her fruit punch and then she shoved a cookie in her mouth and proceeded to smile at me.

"It's just a big issue with me and hey, what makes you think I want to talk to you about it, or at ALL for that matter?" I cocked my head as I folded my arms, like I had won.

"Group, it's time to get back in our circle." The doctor clapped her hands and sat in her powerful chair.

I started to walk away and Ashley grabbed my arm and whispered, "It's scary. I know, I've been really low before trust me. But this therapy shit, really does work. I know we are a bunch of strangers and it's hard to open up. But trust me, I'm not going to judge you, neither will they. Catch me after group is over, if you know you wanna talk without all this noise." She let go of my arm, but suddenly my arm was cold without her touch. She smiled at me, the cutest smile I probably have ever laid my eyes on. She crinkled her nose, just the slightest bit and my heart melted.

"Uh, thanks," we're the only words I could manage and then I walked away and sat back in the circle.

It was my first day here, so the group and the doctor didn't expect much out of me. I just kind of sat and observed. I had to take in all my surroundings and tried to see what this group shit was about. I think I could get used to coming here once a week for a couple months. The people in here don't seem to bad, the doctor seems kind of tense, other than that---I think I can handle it.

"All right group. Same time next week, great session everyone." I grabbed my bag and got up to walk away, when the doctor blurted out, "Oh and Spencer, can you stay a second?"

"Sure." I flung my purse back onto the floor and waited for everyone to scatter out of the room. I flashed one last smile in Ashley's direction and she kindly returned the gesture. Which, in turn, made me smile again.

"So, what's up, Doc?" I really just had the urge to say that the entire session. Yup, I'm a dork.

She adjusted in her seat, crossed her legs, and looked up at me, "Spencer, you had a good first day. There are a couple of rules I have. Be on time. Don't disrespect your fellow group-mates, if you disagree with whatever the issue they are talking about---do it in a kind manner." She made a thinking face.

"Is that all? Because being on time, I may not be able to do that one. I'll try my best. But---"

"Oh, there's one more. No dating other group members. Those are my three rules, if you can't follow them. Then simply find another group."

"But, being on time?"

"I just feel like when people aren't on time, they are dis-respecting me. So just try your best. I know you can change, because well, you changed your drug habits. So see, if you can stop the drugs you can START being on time." She gave me a friendly smile, but not too friendly. It was one of those intimating, friendly smiles.

"Oh, fine. But every now and then, I get a five minute leeway." Come on fall for it. I'm loveable, go for it Doc. Come on. I can see her debating the thought, ha my magic works on just about anyone.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. But don't make it a habit, kay?"

"Okay." I smiled and then trotted out of Dr. Summers office.

I stumbled outside and to my surprise I saw Ashley standing there. I flashed a smile at her and continued to walk. I assumed she was waiting for someone else, why would she possible wait for me? Plus, doc said no dating within the group. And I cannot leave that group. I feel like I fit in already.

"Hey, wait up!" I turned as I adjusted my bag's weight on my shoulder.

I stood there and waited for Ashley to say another word, but she didn't. So, I finally spoke, "We're you calling me? Or is this going to be one of those embarrassing moments where you called for the person in front of me." I smiled and started to walk towards the direction of my apartment.

"Nope, I was calling for you. You need a lift home? I thought maybe you had considered talking about your problems." She flashed her smile as she continued to walk with me.

"Oh right. No, thanks...to both of your offers. But again, thanks." I looked over at her once, then shot my eye contact to the floor.

"Oh, well no problem. You will eventually, no rush. So can I least, walk you home?" She lingered and looked at me with sad eyes.

I stopped in my tracks, "I'm a big girl, I think I can walk myself home. But this is a public sidewalk and I can't stop you from walking next to me on the way to my place." I flashed her a smile and hoped she would continue walking with me. It'd be nice to have a clean, sober friend. Since I don't really talk to anyone else besides Glen and Kyla these days.

She let out a light laugh, "Well, how could I say no to that?"

We walked in silence for awhile as we kept stealing side glances at one another. I finally broke the silence with a question.

"So, Ashley, what's your story?"

"What's my story, huh? You're going to have to be a little more vague." She laughed out.

"Oh, well uhh what landed you in group?" I looked over at her as I waited for her response.

She quickly shoved her hands into her jean pockets, "Well, it's not a pretty story. But the gist of it is, I was heavily addicted to coke. I tried it for the first time just about a year ago and then my parents marriage went to shit and I took it hard. Tons of fighting, blaming stuff on me, and I started going out more and coke is where I buried all my problems."

Wow, stupid fucking parents she has. Poor girl. "So, how long have you been, well, sober?"

"It's been six months. I just got into Dr. Summers group maybe about a month or two ago. She's pretty cool, she is blunt as hell though. So, if you don't like hearing the truth, well I'd have to say get out now." She stole a glance at me as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can defiantly handle the truth, in fact, that's all I can handle. I hate bullshit and sugarcoating. If you got something to say, say it! Ya know?"

"I hear you loud and clear. So, Spencer. Can I ask you a question?"

My head darted up and I made eye contact with her. Her tone seemed so serious, "Sure, shoot."

"Are we the least bit close to your place?" She laughed as she looked around at all the tall buildings.

I sprung my head up and starting looking at the street signs. Damn, I have been walking with her for a while. Please, don't make a fool out of yourself. Score. "Nope, I'm just another street down. You can head back to wherever if you want. I can handle the rest of my way, if you have to get going."

"So, I am walking you home, aren't I? I knew you couldn't resist walking without me." She smirked.

I honestly didn't know what to say to that. I didn't have a witty retort. She was right, I wanted her to finish walking me home. I probably would have been slightly offended if she did just leave me there to walk the rest of the way myself.

"Ah, your silence tells it all. No big, I'll finish walking you home." She got closer and looped her arm through mine.

My felt my face turn all shades of red, when she did so. "Well, thank you kind, sir." I laughed. "But seriously, thanks for the walk and talk."

She looked over at me and smiled. We still had our arms tangled together, but then I remembered---I probably shouldn't be leading her on. That is, if she's even gay. She could be just overly friendly.

"Hey, pleasure is all mine."

I reluctantly took my arm back, "Well, here we are. This is my place." I pointed to the giant apartment complex, towering over us.

"Nice place. I hope I get to see the inside one day soon." She gave a slight wink at me. Okay, she definitely bats for my team. You can put it on the boaaaaard, yes!

"I'm sure you will. Well, It was really nice to meet you Ashley---" My voice trailed off, since I realized I did not know her last name.

"Davies." She continuously smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ashley Davies."

"You too, Spencer Carlin. Same time next week?"

"I'll see ya there." I smiled as I walked up the steps. I stopped before opening the door, to catch one last glance of Ashley. I needed that one last glance, because I knew I surely would be thinking about her all week long. We held a gaze for a good thirty seconds and then I finally headed in. Damn, what am I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Three days.

That is the last time I saw Ashley Davies standing in front of my apartment building. Gee wolly. And now I can't believe I just uttered the phrase "gee wolly." I can't get the picture of her gorgeous brown locks, perfect toned body, and most of all her heart winning smile out of my stupid brain. My brain likes to torment me. 

Two Hundred and Eleven Days.

That is the last time I saw my father. I can't think about that right now. I felt unshed tears growing in my eyes. I need a new subject to think about, a happier one. Ashley seems like a pretty damn good topic. 

As I finished putting the last few curls in my hair, I smiled. Again, I started to think about Ashley and her gorgeous curly brown locks. Man, I need to get my head in shape for tonight. It's going to be a busy weekend at the bar, and I need to have my bartending skills in perfect condition. I looked down at the watch on my left wrist and it was nearing close to start my shift. Okay, so yes I was going to be late for my shift but it doesn't matter when your brother owns the bar, does it?

I threw on my tightest pair of jeans and my lowest cut shirt. I stared at myself in the full length mirror in the hallway, just to double check I was looking hot. Hey, you get really great tips if you dress overly skanky. Guys are suckers, they are way to easy. 

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, shit it's Glen. "What?"

"Where the fuck are you? We are packed!" Glen screamed as I heard the noises of the bar in the background.

"I'm walking out the door as we speak! Chill." I quickly locked the door as I was holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder.

"I would chill, if you were here on time! Damnit, Spencer!" He hung up the phone. 

He always gets pissed if he has to bartend on the busy weekends. I always asked him why the hell he opened a bar, if he hated bartending. He laughs and says, "That's why I have you and Kyla. Plus, I opened the bar to get free drinks and free babes dummy." So, I really don't care if he has to bartend for like five minutes. I started running down the street, since the bar is about two blocks away. It wasn't far at all. Plus, it was easy as hell to walk home trashed. Which always seems to happen on the weekends. What? A girl can't turn down a free shot. 

I hopped behind the bar and immediately was attacked by the hungry men, "I'm here Glen, so you can calm your ass down."

"What?" The shocked man, who I was pouring a drink for asked.

"Oh, not you. I was talking to my ass of a brother over here." I winked at the customer and flashed him my annoyed smile.

"Aw, is that dick giving you a hard time? Pour yourself a shot too, I got you covered tonight." He smiled as he threw another couple bucks down my way. 

"Thanks, honey." I winked as we clinked our shot glasses together and I took the Jack Daniels down like a pro. Man, I'm so going to regret that later.

"Now, Glen. You can stop freaking out, I'm here. Where's Kyla?" I looked around the bar and I didn't see her in sight. Even though Kyla was only eighteen, Glen still let her bartend. She even snuck in a few drinks in now and then, but since it's a family owned business Glen figured he could get away with Kyla bartending. Plus, it was more free help. Me and Kyla couldn't take money from Glen, we just got paid in tips...and two hot ass chicks like us, trust me---tips is all we need. 

"She needed fresh air, that's how I got stuck behind here!" He yelled over all the bar noise and shot me an annoyed glare.

I gave him a like-that's-my-problem look. I continuously poured drinks for all the costumers in the bar and I finally spotted one of my regulars. Finally, a familiar face who's not trying to get into my pants. I reached over the bar to give Carmen a hug and I screamed with excitement, "Car-ba-bar!! Finally. Rolling in around one a.m, huh? Don't expect drinks on the house tonight."

She playfully punched me, "Hey, I got caught up talking to your sister outside. We had this huge fight, and I'm just trying to make things better."

I shook my head, "Another fight? What the hell did you do this time?"

"Now, why do you always assume it's me?" She folded her arms in dismay.

"Well, I've known you since you were what? Five? You've been my best friend since then, I'm pretty sure it was your fault. You can be a dumb bitch sometimes." I laughed as I picked up a bottle and started pouring shots.

"You're right, it was my fault. I forgot it was our three month anniversary, yesterday. Shit, you're supposed to remind me of those things. Fucking, best friend you are." She flashed her smile at me, from behind her bangs. 

"A best friend that's pouring you a shot of Captain, on the house." I held up the shot in front of her, and refused to give it to her until she apologized.

"Okay, you can still have the title of my best friend."

"You're too easy." I laughed. We clunked our shot glasses together and simultaneously said, "Cheers." I winced after my I swallowed my shot. That just didn't go down as smoothly as I would have liked. I cracked open two bottles of Miller Lite and handed one to Carmen. I needed a chaser, after that one. 

"Hey, hey! Can we get some drinks over here?" Two obnoxious guys were waving their hands from the other side of the bar.

Carmen started chuckling, "Looks like you have to get back to your job."

I just looked at her, angrily, "While I'm doing that, at least get Kyla's ass back in here. I'm dying behind the bar here with Glen. He's not fast at all, and I need Kyla."

She huffed and walked away, "Fine, I'll try but I don't promise anything!"

"What can I get for you, boys?" I threw on my best smile and leaned as far over the bar, without my boobs actually falling out.

"Baby, you're name must be Lucky Charms, because you're magically delicious!" One guy shouted at me, then he high fived his pal, like he had just won me over. Can I say something? Cheesiest pick up line, ever.

I just laughed it off and smiled. These guys weren't going away as he started to molest me with his eyes. "How about I give you boys some drinks on the house?" I needed to get him away, "What will it be?"

"Two shots of Jack and two Millers." He smiled as he kept giving me the head nod every time I would smile back at him. 

"Here ya go boys." I poured and opened their bottles as fast as I could to get them away. 

"There ya go," He slid me a twenty dollar bill. Sweetness, I love big tips. "See you on the dance floor later?" He asked as I just smiled and nodded at him. Yeah, right. In your dreams buddy. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. "Fucking finally, Kyla! You've been getting fresh air for a good two hours now."

"Yeah, my bad. Forgive me?" She gave me one of those pouty, Kyla looks. 

"Oh, fine. Get the next customer and I will." I smiled as I turned around and took a deep breath. As I was turned around I caught someone on the dance floor who looked really familiar. I squinted my eyes, tilted my head, and oh my God it's Ashley! She looks pretty damn hot tonight. Who the hell is that slutty mc slut slut, she is dancing with?! God, could she be more over her? I just couldn't keep my eyes off Ashley. She looked so free and unreserved as she let loose on the dance floor. I smiled, as I watched her. But then I frowned once I caught the blonde whore run her hands up and down Ashley's ass and then she started kissing her. Ugh, looks like I was right about her being gay. I scoffed then I turned back around. I couldn't watch that any longer.

"Decide to join us again, Spence?" Kyla shouted over the bar music and noise. 

"Sorry, I--I nothing." I nodded my head at the next customer letting him know I was ready to take his order.

"Oh my God, I know that face!" Kyla excitedly screamed.

My face flushed, "Shut it."

"That is your I've got a crush face!! Who is it, and is she hot?!" Kyla looked over her shoulder and tried to spot the mystery girl.

"I'm not telling, and I so DO NOT have a crush! That's six bucks, man." I looked up at the guy after I took his money, but he wouldn't leave. "Oh, did I forget something?" I asked concerned.

"As a matter of fact, you did. You forgot to give me your number." I heard Kyla giggle as she listened to what the guys said.

I smiled, "Guess, I didn't forget anything then."

His mouth dropped in shock, like he had never been rejected before in his life. I mean he was good looking and all that, but nothing special to me. "What? Come on baby, you won't be disappointed."

"Uh, no thanks." I slowly lost my smile and gave him the cold shoulder. 

"Well, here's my card. I know you'll change your mind." He reached into his wallet and handed me his card and walked away. 

I looked down and read the card. Aiden Dennison. What a scum bag. I thoughtlessly shoved his card into my back pocket as I watched the next customer walk up to me out of the corner of my eye. With my back turned to grab glasses I shouted, "What can I get for you?" 

"Two shots of, hey you look familiar from behind." I heard the girl shout. I quickly turned around, damnit. 

"Spencer! Long time no see, you're a bartender?" Ashley raised a brow, she asked the question like she knew I could do better.

"Yeah part time and only on the weekends." I flashed my smile at her. Then I looked the girl up and down who she had her arm wrapped around. I almost lost my smile, do to my jealousy and disgust. She must have saw me tense up, because she removed her arm from the girl's waist. 

"So what can I get you and the bimbo?" Whoops, it slipped. Thank God, it's really loud in hear because I didn't say the last part too loudly.

"What?" The bimbo spoke. Maybe she heard. Who cares.

"What can I get you two?" I smiled as I just wanted to give them their drinks and get them the hell out. I mean I have been dying to see Ashley again, but not with another chick. 

"Make it three shots of, what's your favorite drink Spencer?" Ashley shouted over the music. She set her hand on the bar and it was my perfect opportunity to break the touch barrier. I leaned in and set my hand on hers so I could get closer to her ear. "Grey Goose." I shouted and it came out somewhat seductively.

"Three shots of Grey Goose, it is!" Ashley shouted but before I started pouring her skank chimed in.

"Eck, Grey Goose? I hate that." She's going to tell me to make her something girly. Isn't she?

"Make me a Cosmo instead." Boo yah! Who called it? Who called that shit? Props for me.

"You betcha." I stood there and took my sweet time making her fruity, girly Cosmo. I wish she didn't have her eyes on me the entire time, because I would have spit in it too. Okay, retract your claws Spencer. Why am I so jealous over this chick? I barely even know Ashley but I know she can do WAY better than this skanky hoe. 

I poured the other drinks, "Um, I thought I was getting Cosmo." Fucking bitch. Didn't you just see me make you one?

"Uh yeah, it's right there honey. I'm pouring three shots, because since you decided to pussy out on it, I'll just take your shot too." I watched Ashley grin with intrigue. 

The bimbo just stood there with her jaw dropped and she huffed away. "Cheers to myself then." I figured Ashley wouldn't stick around. But to my surprise she did.

"Naw, what kind of person would I be if I let a fellow groupie take a shot alone?" Ashley raised up her shot and I grazed her index finger as I clanked my drink with hers. Two words: Soft fucking hands. Okay, maybe that was three words. Shots are definitely having an impact. 

"So what do say you save a dance for me later?" Ashley asked as she started to pull out cash from her back pocket.

"Hey, kid, I said they were on the house. Don't worry about it." I waved my hands in front of her, refusing to take any cash. Glen surely will be pissed, as usual. I always give out loads of free drinks. 

"All right, then you MUST dance with me. It's my form of payment." She smiled as she hovered over the bar. She leaned just enough over so I could get a peak at her cleavage. Again I must say, what a tease. 

I laughed, "It's pretty busy, so I doubt I'll be able to." I just shrugged it off. 

"Well, don't you get a break?"

"I--"

"She sure does. Her break is coming up in about fifteen. She'll be there." Kyla butted in. Isn't that what sisters are for? To but right into our business. Damn, I had it taken care of.

"Why thank you kind stranger." Ashley smiled as she headed off, probably to find her dumb blond bimbo. 

"Kyla!! I had it under control."

"What? You weren't going to go dance with her, so I had to make you. She's obviously the girl you have a crush on." She twirled her hair as she spoke. 

"God, Ky. I so want to dance with her, but the stupid Doctor has this rule where we can't date other people in our group." I sighed in disbelief. 

"Damn, well switch groups?"

"I---can't." I looked for Ashley, but she was no where in sight. Maybe it was best she just leave. If I get to know her, I'll end up wanting her, and then be extremely upset and disappointed when I can't have her because of this whole stupid no dating rule.

"Oh...right. What's one dance going to hurt? Come on. You owe me." She smiled as I shot a look over at her.

"Owe you?"

"Remember? You made me dance with that dirty skank who wouldn't stop hitting on you? And I did it because I am your sister and I love you so---"

"Fine, fine. You don't have to pull my leg. But consider this your form of payment. I owe you nothing now." I got the better half of the bargain anyways. That girl who wouldn't stop dancing on me, was---well let's just say she was dirty.

"Okay, why don't you go outside get some fresh air and go check how you look, because I know you want to. Then by the time you're done, it will be time to get your grind on with Ashley." Kyla smiled as she spun a bottle around on her palm. 

"You're right about getting the fresh air, but I don't need to check myself out. I know I look damn hot." I shouted as I spun myself around. I heard a couple of guys whistle at me who were standing by the bar.

"Shake it, baby!" Another man yelled. I rolled my eyes and hopped from behind the bar to go get some fresh air. 

I nervously paced outside on the street corner as I listened to the dull sound of music come from the bar. I took in my scenery as I laughed at the couple of college kids puking their guts on in the alley. It's rough when you can't hold your liquor. Suckas.

Carmen came wondering outside with me, "Hey girlfriend. Whatca doin' out here?" She said as she lit up her cigarette. "I hate this, can't smoke inside buildings anymore. I have to step outside just to smoke on one of these. Want one?" Carmen offered as she held out her pack of Marlboro Menthols.

I shook my head, "No, thanks. Never liked the shit, why do you keep offering it to me? You know I hate cigarettes."

"Yeah, I know. But it's just like in the smoker's hand guide. If you light up in front of a fellow friend, you just automatically offer, no matter what. It's the rules. So, back to my question. What brings you outside?" Carmen raised a brow as she stepped closer and leaned on the sign post. 

"Well, I'm just getting some fresh air. Kyla promised this girl Ashley that I'd dance with her. I'm beginning to think it's not such a good idea." I stood with my shoulders slumped, in deep thought.

"Why not? Is she hot? What's the harm?"

"I don't know. Yes. And no harm in dancing." I looked up from the sidewalk and smiled, "This is why you're my best friend! I don't know why I was making such a fuss over dancing." I smiled and hugged Carmen and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

"Hey, before I go back inside...did you fix things up with my sister?" I stood looking back at Carmen as I used my right hand to reach for the door. 

"Well...sorta. We are talking when she gets off." She sighed as she puffed on her cigarette some more.

"Yup, you're screwed. I'm gunna go get my dance on." All of a sudden, all of the affects of the alcohol sunk in. I threw most of my inhibitions out the window, and I was ready to dance with Ashley. I become more a smart ass when I'm liquored up also, I realized that the alcohol was kicking in when I just brushed off Carmen and told her she was screwed. Whoops. Well she is. If you forget your girlfriends anniversary, isn't there always hell to pay? I'm sure they will be better in a week or so. 

I walked back into the bar and looked around the room. It was if I knew exactly where Ashley was going to be waiting on the dance floor, because I found her in no time. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she spun around. She smiled wide as she left my hand on her shoulder and guided me further on the dance floor. My eyes never once left Ashley. It was if, there was not a single soul, or noise distracting me. My focus was all on her.

Kyla threw on my favorite song of the week to dance to, which happened to be, "Let me see your hips swing" by Savage. I smiled once I heard it turn on, because shit this is my jam. Usually, when you first dance with a person you're movements are awkward and hesitant. But it wasn't like that with Ashley, not at all. Our movements were fast and our hips moved in synchronicity. I tried to keep my hands in the air, but they soon found themselves sliding down Ashley's sides and onto her waist. I was instantly pulling her closer into my body, I wanted no space in-between us. As soon, as I ran my fingers down Ashley's sides I could feel her senses tingle and her body warmth. 

She leaned her head back onto my shoulder and then she started moving lower on my body. Oh damn. She soon turned her body around and was instantly grinding on my leg. And I, of course, returned the favor. Her hands fiercely ran through her brown locks as she moved her head to the beat. She then spun back around and her back was up against my chest and let me tell you how good that felt. I loved the sport of dancing. I can't seem to get enough of it. She again rested her head on my shoulder and I don't know if it was the music, or all the body language flirting, or maybe it was the pear scent of her hair that made me do what I was about to do. Her neck was naked and exposed and I couldn't help but lean in and start nibbling on her neck. Her instant reaction was a gentle, pleasured moan. 

Shit. I suddenly realized what I was doing and my head sprung right back up. I pushed Ashley off me and I whispered, "I'm sorry---I--I shouldn't have. Sorry." I walked off the dance floor and I didn't look behind me.

I heard her yelling, "Spencer! Wait!"

I have three rules. Be on time. Respect others. Don't date group members. 

I have been to one group session. I was late and by being late I inadvertently disrespected Dr. Summers. And I just made out with Ashley's neck. Way to go me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday. It's, the day of my second group session. Under normal circumstances I probably would have been excited to go, but I'm far from a normal circumstance. I hadn't seen Ashley since that fateful night at the bar and I wasn't sure how seeing her today was about to go. 

I actually arrived five minutes early, but I just sauntered in the reception area. I didn't want to be early enough so that Ashley had a chance to talk to me before group, so I had to be just on time. I trotted into the place, and dared not to look around the circle. I did not want to make eye contact with her, I refused to. 

"Why, Spencer, nice to see you on time today. Let's get started." Dr. Summers walked from behind her desk and took a seat right next to me. "Okay, today we are going to be talking about our first times. There are two. Our first time we used and the first time we got so low, we realized we needed help." The Doctor tapped at her clipboard and then she rose her head.

"So, any volunteers who would like to go first?" She looked around the room and so did I. I was seeing if anyone raised their hand to accept her offer. Hell, if I am going first. That is a big hell no. 

"Ashley. Thank you. Go ahead, begin." Dr. Summers nodded and my head sprung up to finally make that unwanted eye contact. Ashley's eyes instantly met mine when she started to tell her story. 

"No problem, Doc. So my first time I used, that's an easy one. It was right after my parents had this huge blowout fight and I was sitting on my stairs listening and watching them. They were too drunk to realize that I wasn't in bed and they were also unaware I was crying. So I watched them scream and fight over me, their marriage, their infidelities, it just got too much for me to watch. The idea that I was breaking up their marriage sunk in and ripped me apart."

Ashley starting forming unshed tears in her eyes. I saw her pause and regroup herself, like she never wanted to cry over her parents again. It looks like she has hurt enough over that issue. Looking at how she was reacting just to tell the story for us, made me start crying. There was no warning when the first tear dropped out. I felt it stroll down my cheek, onto my chin, and then it fell onto my hand. It was if Ashley heard the tear drop fall, because once it hit my hand she looked up from her lap and we met eyes. I gave her a sympathetic smile and I tried to convey words with my eyes, I'm sorry and I've been there. I think she heard all of that with my eyes and she flashed me a half-smile then continued to tell her tale. 

"Where was I? Oh right, so I went back up to my room that night and cried myself to sleep that night. The next morning, my parents were at the breakfast table waiting for me to wake up, and they broke the news that they were getting a divorce. They instantly erupted in a fight about who was going to get custody of me. I sat there. I watched them. Then I ran over to my best friends house and cried more. She then took me to a party later that evening, where I made a decision that would change my life forever. I got as drunk as I could and I tried to wash away all the hurt and pain. But it still wouldn't cease. I could still feel everything no matter how many shots I took that night. I saw people doing lines of cocaine on the nearest table and they offered me a hit. As soon as I took that hit, I instantly felt all my problems, worries, remorse, guilt, it all disappeared like the light of day. That was my first time."

I saw Ashley remember her first time using, and I saw the face of most ex-users. She missed that feeling. Probably not always, but at this present moment she missed what it felt like. She remembers how her first time felt, and it looks like she instantly missed it. I grew worrisome, once I didn't see her stop missing it. 

The Doctor finally spoke, "Wow, Ashley, that must have been hard for you. Learning of your parents divorce, watching them fight. Ashley, I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. They are adults and they have never put you in such a position to think that their marriage's collapse was at your hand."

I saw her give a light smile, "Yeah, I know now," She said in disbelief. I couldn't help but have this urge to walk up to her and give her a hug. I wanted to hug her tightly and whisper to her that it wasn't her fault. That she is a strong girl to get through it all. I knew I just couldn't shut her out like I planned to, because it looks like she needed a friend just as much as I wanted to be hers. 

"Okay, so why don't we give Ashley a break from talking and move on to someone else's first time." Dr. Summers looked around the room, and I knew it was my turn. I wanted to tell Ashley my story, because I felt as if she only told me her story. I felt as if she was only speaking to me in that room. 

"I'll go," I said shyly.

"Great Spencer. When you're ready." Dr. Summers adjusted her weight so she was looking at me and waited for me to speak.

I took a large deep breath before I began to speak. This was a rough subject for me to begin. But this is what therapy is about, right? Blurting out your problems and the doctor making them all better. I fucking hope so.

"Well, it all started two hundred and fifteen days ago. That was the day my father died in this horrific car accident. He was on his way home from this social event my mother dragged him to and he had to leave early because one of his patients called with an emergency. So he took the car and told my mother he would return in about an hour. He uhh," Every time I go deeper into this story I rarely tell, it's hard for me to even say the words. I felt my throat clenching up, my voice trembled as I began to speak, "He umm must have took the turn to fast or didn't realize it was a sharp turn going up the hill. But the investigators said that he lost control of his car and they were doing construction on that road that week so there was no barrier to stop his car from going off the cliff and into the ocean."

I felt the tears escaping my eyes, my voice trembled more, my hands starting to shake as I recounted the last minutes of my father's life. I clenched my eyes tight, wishing it all was this horrible dream that has lasted months. I looked up. It was all real. It's still very real. 

"Spencer, you can take a break if you need to." Dr. Summers softly spoke in my ear as she rubbed my back.

I sniffled it all back in and took a shaky breath, "No, I think I can finish." I exhaled and looked at Ashley before I continued. I saw her destroyed face before me, I saw her tear stained cheeks, but most of all I saw the strength is was trying to convey to me. Strength for me to finish. 

"My mother came home that night, without my father, and she told me that he must have had to stay longer with his patient and that he would be home soon. But something in my heart told me, he wouldn't. The next morning, there were knocks on my door and several cops there waiting to tell me the devastating news. They said there was no skid marks, so he never tried to break. They said it was dark and foggy that night, and he had no idea he was driving off the cliff. They found pieces of his car floating in the ocean and pieces that drifted onto shore. I couldn't believe it all. My father was an excellent driver and cautious, they must have had the wrong family. The investigators drove me out to the crash site and right then and there I knew it was him. They only recovered one item that was left on the road, his watch. This watch." I held up my hand and showed everyone in group the watch I was wearing. The last item that touched my father's wrist, before his untimely death. 

"They didn't have the answers to why his watch was left atop of the cliff, but I didn't ask questions about that. I just assumed fate had a hand in leaving something of my father's behind. After I accepted that it was my father who had crashed into the ocean, I waited. I waited for him to come home. For a week, I assumed he was alive, fighting for his life on a beach. I waited on the shores of beaches, just waiting for his body to swim onto shore. He never came. I never saw my father again. He never came home, he never swam to a shore for safety. They never recovered a body. After that week, I lost all hope, I lost everything. I started to become emotionally numb and detached. He never came."

I couldn't seem to stop repeating he never came, and my tears ran down my face faster. I lost it, again. When, I finally thought I had come to terms of my father's death, I loose it again. This is why I can't fucking talk about this shit. It's like I was reliving the exact days, and moments. All my old feelings, were brought back to the surface. "I c-can't do this." I popped up from my seat and ran into the hallway. I pounded the back of my head against the wall and sank to the floor. I sat there and cried. 

Maybe this whole being emotionally honest and open, isn't meant for me after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews and such. it's greatly appreciated, much love.**

Dr. Summers soon came out and kneeled next to me, "Hey, Spencer are you okay? You want to talk about it?"

I didn't look up at her, I couldn't make eye contact. I just stared at my lap and slowly shook my head no.

"Are you okay to finish group? We only have about twenty minutes left of the session. If you want to leave early today, I would completely understand." She started to pat my head and run her fingers through my hair.

I sniffled in and took another deep sigh, "No it's okay, I think I can finish." I slowly stood up, with the help of Dr. Summers.

"Well, I'm very proud of you today, Spencer. Why don't you just sit there quietly for the rest of group. I don't want you do have any pressures of having to speak any more. But if you want to share more, you feel free to, okay?" She smiled at me and leaned over to make sure I was looking into her eyes this time.

I forced a half-smile, "Yeah, thanks." I walked in behind Dr. Summers and I saw everyone in the back of the office eating cookies and having punch.

Ashley was standing there and I gave her a look and then I decided just so sit down back in my seat and not mingle. Soon, Ashley came wondering over.

"Hey." Ashley said as she sat in the chair next to me.

"Hey, back." I wiped the remainder of the tears that were streaming down my face. I managed to subdue my crying outburst rather quickly. But I still was whimpering and I could barely speak without my voice being shaky.

"So, are you okay? I'm proud of you though. For being able go through the entire story. It's hard to open up and talk about your emotions. It's easier to just cover up how you feel and get lost in drugs. But you did the best possible thing, you opened up, shared, and now you are one step closer to a healing process." Ashley smiled and I saw that look your parents give you when they are proud of you. I knew her words were sincere and it made me feel like someone finally cared enough about me so I wouldn't give up this time. Ashley placed her hand on my knee and gently rubbed it to calm me.

"Thanks, you really don't know how much that means to me." I rested my hand on top of hers and smiled.

"No, I do. I've been there. Stick with me, and you're in good hands." I still rested my hand on hers, for some reason I didn't want her to move it. I wanted to keep the touch between us, because once her hand left I knew my hand would grow cold without her touch.

"All right group, time to gather and finish up today's session. I'm going to let us out earlier than usual today."

Ashley finally got up and sauntered back to her chair. As she stood up I held onto her hand as long as I possibly could. Her hand was finally out of reach when it slipped out.

I sat quietly as more people shared their first times using, but I didn't pay attention. My mind was, of course, elsewhere. Talking about my father's death, just makes me think about it. I felt as if I had to relive the entire experience when I had to open up and talk about it. But Ashley is right, once I can openly talk about something that hurts so horribly, I soon will be able to heal. As my mind was racing with thoughts, every now and then I would look up just get that reassuring eye contact from Ashley.

The rest of group session, quickly flew by and the next thing I knew Ashley was standing before me. "Spencer, I will not take no for an answer. Can I give you a lift home?"

I looked up as I sat in my chair, "Sure, I'd like that."

I saw Ashley let out a relieved smile, "Man, I didn't think that would actually work. I should try that more often."

I grabbed my bag, slid it over my shoulder, and followed Ashley. She started talking as I was walking behind her, "So, do you like not driving? Or do you enjoy walking that much? Because when I walked you home last week, I took a cab just to get back to my car. That was plenty walking for me."

I chuckled, seems like everyone over looks the joy of walking these days. "I just love walking. I feel at peace in my strolls. Plus, getting behind a wheel since my dad died, just hasn't felt the same. So I walk every where and I only drive when I go visit my mom. But I'm usually not driving, since my siblings always go with me." I looked around the parking garage and I started to wonder what kind of car, Ashley Davies would drive. I gave her a look over, if I was Ashley Davies what would I drive? I'm going to go with a sliver Benz convertible. No, wait, that's too obvious. Hmm, black BMW convertible.

"Spencer? You in there? We're here and I'm sitting in my car all alone." Ashley smiled as she had one hand on her steering wheel. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on with ease. Let me tell you how sunglasses is a good look for Ashley Davies.

"Oh right, sorry. Nice car. BMW, huh?" Score. Who's good or what?

"Yup, it was a gift from the 'rents. They--well my dad felt bad after everything I've been through. So he kind of showers me with gifts." Ashley smiled but behind her smile you could see that the gifts don't measure up to the love of a father---which she obviously would have over this car.

"Rich dad you have, I take it?" I was suddenly curious about her. I wanted to know everything.

"You betcha. He was this like rock star back in his day. And he's going on this reunion tour in a few days."

I leaned my head back and looked up in the sky. I let the wind blow through my hair, and I realized how I haven't felt this comfortable inside a vehicle since--well I've been in one with my dad. I smiled at the fact that she could make me this relaxed and comfortable in a car.

"So what about your---I mean what's the story with your family?" Ashley looked over and then looked back at the road.

"You remember how to get to my place, right?"

"Yup, now, on with the family story. I'm interested." She looked in her mirrors as she switched lanes.

"Well, I have two siblings. Kyla she's my younger sister. I believe you met her at the bar the other night," I caught a glimpse of Ashley's smile as she recollected the dance we shared, that night. Damnit. I probably shouldn't have brought that up, oh well.

"She's my younger sister, and my best friend. She's a crazy one though, once you get to know her. Let's see, oh there's my brother Glen. He actually owns the bar, so I help him out on the weekends. Since he is a shitty ass bartender and all. He's kind of an asshole most days. But we have this love-hate relationship working for us."

"And, your mom?"

Damnit, I hate talking about my mom. "Well, she lives about an hour outside of the city and she's a heart surgeon. I don't see her that much any more, since I live in the city. But that's where I grew up when I was younger and me and my siblings visit my mother every two weeks. She likes to make it a habit to have a family dinner, so we can talk and shit."

"Sounds like you got a pretty nice family goin' for ya."

"So what about you, any siblings?"

"Nope. Only child. And that's the way I like it."

I felt Ashley throw the car in park but I suddenly wanted to talk more and just get closer to her. I knew I probably shouldn't, but you know me, I do shit that's not right for me all the time.

"So, you wanna come up?" If she says no, I'll be devastated. I gave her my most seductive look to come upstairs, even though I planned nothing to the sorts.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ashley took her keys out of the ignition and she followed me to my steps.

I frantically searched for my keys, "Shit." I kept digging through my purse and I felt a tug on my back pocket.

"Looking for these?" She giggled out as she dangled my house keys from her index finger.

"Thanks, you couldn't tell me that before I started to get all panic-y?" I grabbed my keys from her hands but not before I stole a touch from her soft hands.

"What fun would that have been?" She laughed, "I'm kind of excited to see the inside of your place." Ashley said as she stepped closer to me and peered over my shoulder.

We walked up to my apartment, which happens to be on the third floor. But we have the entire third floor, so that's a big plus. A big space, so when Kyla and Glen and I are all annoyed with one another we can just go to separate sides of the apartment.

"Wow, nice spacious digs." I saw Ashley look around the place then I saw her face blush and she turned to the side.

I went to look what she was embarrassed about, "Oh my God, Kyla!"

"What? I didn't think you'd be coming home with someone. Can't a girl walk around without their clothes?" Kyla laughed as she stood on her tip toes and searched for something in the freezer.

"Well at least your wearing lingerie, which by the way is that my bra?" I stood with one hand on my hip and looked at her annoyed.

"Oh, this. It must have landed in my laundry...whoops. Yes! Score." Kyla shouted as she grabbed a carton of Cookie Dough Ice Cream. She searched for two clean spoons in the drawer.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." Ashley laughed out. Her embarrassment soon faded and she was back to her calm collected self.

"Yeah, we met at the bar the other night. You're the girl my sister likes." I gave her one of those looks. I can't believe she just blurted that out. She's so getting it later. "Oops." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, does she?" Ashley said as she bumped her hip against mine. "We should talk."

"Babe, what's taking so long out there? I'm coming out!" I heard Carmen yell from Kyla's room.

"Carmen, if your not dressed, keep your naked ass in there!" I knew she wasn't dressed, because every time Kyla has sex, afterwards she always eats her ritual cookie dough ice cream.

"Spencer? Not like you haven't seen me naked before!" Carmen shouted back and then I heard her giggling.

"Okay, so I'm going to get out of your hair now. Nice meeting you Ashley." Kyla ran back into her room, giggling.

"Wow, interesting people sure do live here. So is your brother gay too? Am I going to walk in on that one later?" Ashley said as she followed me to my room.

"No, he is completely straight. And he's single, if you're interested." I nervously laughed as I plopped on my bed.

"Oh yes, you know what turns a girl on Carlin. Where is the boy?" She got up from my bed but I tugged her back down.

"Hey!" I threw the nearest pillow at her.

She went to throw her pillow at me and she must have forgot to release because when I went to catch the pillow, I instead grabbed it while it was still in her hands and pulled her towards me. I then fell backwards and she landed perfectly on top of me.

"Oh sorry." I whispered, but didn't really care to move.

She just kept smiling and looking in my eyes. Our legs were tangled in one another�s and I could feel the warmth of her body on top of mine, along with her racing heartbeat. I don't know how long this is going to continue, but I could lie her all day with her on top of me. I slowly watched a strand of her hair dangle down, and it grazed my face. I giggled.

She smiled, "Ticklish?"

I gave her one of those childish smiles like I was just caught with my hand in the cookie jar, "No..."

I had a feeling she was immediately going to start tickling me, but that would require her moving and we were both pretty content. I brushed the strand of hair and securely tucked it behind her ear. I smiled as I felt her press her head against my hand as I tucked her hair behind her ear.

I saw gorgeous brown eyes stare into my blue ones. She kept inching closer to my face and I had no where to go. She was making less and less distance between us and I suddenly didn't care. Her lips looked soft as she gave them a quick lick. She waited my approving eye contact and I gave her a nod. Her nose slowly brushed mine before she moved in for the kiss. Her soft lips were slowly attacking mine. It started off slow, but then I found my hands exploring every inch of her body. My hands got caught in the curls of her hair and I pulled her closer on my lips. I wanted to deepen the kiss, I needed more. I gently licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter and she quickly parted her lips. Her tongue was soon against mine and it felt amazing. I didn't want this kiss to end. But I knew it had to.

I quickly darted my head to the side without warning and Ashley's face landed on my pillow. "Sorry, I--I shouldn't have let that happen."

Ashley laughed, "But why? I know that's what we both want."

"Yeah but---"

"But what? It's you. Me. And those amazing soft lips of yours...that I need to feel again." Ashley inched closer to me again, but I shook my head no. I got up from the bed and stood across the room.

"Ash, I um going to--get us some uh drinks? Yeah, drinks. Sit tight. Be right back."

Ashley looked extremely confused as she was sitting on the bed, but I quickly ran out the door. I instantly ran into Kyla's room, "Oh my God, that's what you do with the ice cream?!" I shielded my eyes. "I thought you ate it!!"

Kyla and Carmen tried to cover up as quickly as possible, "I uh--why didn't you fucking knock?!" Kyla yelled at me.

"Well, maybe if you locked the door...and used the SPOON to eat the ice cream! Oh my God, can you say scared for life? My sister and my best friend. Great. Another batch of issues to deal with." I sighed, but then I started laughing obnoxiously.

"What?" Kyla asked.

"Carmen, isn't that cold?" I continuously laughed.

Carmen smiled, "Well--Kyla--"

"Strike that, I'd rather not know. But seriously, Ky. Carmen. I need advice. I just kissed Ashley in there. What the hell should I do?" I started pacing around the room.

"How about, finish off what you started? I know you don't have a problem pleasing girls." Carmen laughed and smiled at me.

"Car!" Kyla yelled at hit her in the arm, "What she means is, she has this gay rule where she can't date within the group."

"Yeah, so? I'm screwed, huh?" I sat at the end of Kyla's bed and rested my head in my hands.

"How about, what the Doc doesn't know, won't hurt her." Kyla tried to console me and my thoughts.

"Yeah, but--you're right. I'll leave you to---to whatever." I huffed out of the room, then popped right back in, "And Kyla, don't put that back in the freezer. If I see that ice cream---"

"There will be hell to pay, gotcha. And get the hell out!" Kyla shooed me out of the room and I instantly heard them going right back to it.

I walked back into my room, with a smile on my face. I saw Ashley riffling through some of my stuff, "So, no drinks?"

"Oh right--" Shit that was the reason I left. Way to go me. "I um, didn't have anything at all to drink---what are you looking through?"

"I saw this box labeled magazines next to your bed, so I took the liberty to read some magazines. But there aren't any in here. Just articles and oh." Ashley nervously stopped rummaging through my stuff and carefully put the lid back on the box.

"I can't believe you were touching my dad's stuff! And papers from my--his--the investigation!" I yelled, I screamed, I didn't mean to freak out. But she was going through something so personal.

Ashley stood up, "I'm so sorry. It said, magazines and you were gone for awhile. I just--I'm so sorry." Ashley looked up at me with a please forgive me look.

I took a deep breath, "You're right, I accept your apology. It's just, when all I have is papers that's left of him---it hurts. I'm just--I-" I can never speak about my father, it's way to hard sometimes. I get all flustered.

"Shh, it's cool. I completely understand."

"That box is all I have on his death and his life. I just get really possessive over it. He meant a lot to me and I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

Ashley came closer and wrapped her arms around my body. I leaned my head onto her chest and smiled. It felt nice to have someone hold onto you, when you feel like you can't stand yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Alright, so I'm on a writing streak. I'm going to take advantage while it's hot. So, if you are an old reader returning to read, thank you for sticking with me. If you are new reader, well yay thank you for reading. Oh and if you can do me a favor and review, just to let me know that you guys are still reading this story and whether I should continue it.  
**

**hmm i thought i had something else to say, but i got distracted facebook chatting. anyways, enough of my babbling. i appreciate the feedback annnnnd as always, much love. enjoy. **

"I can't believe you are dragging me out here. I never go clubbing." I yelled as I slid there various amounts of people, trying to get to the bar. I need to throw back a few shots before I started dancing and letting guys put their hands all over me.

"Hey, you're the one that's been all bent out of shape this week. I'm just doing my best friend duty and tryin' to get you to loosen the hell up." Carmen smiled, "Cheers." We immediately took two shots and she grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me onto the dance floor.

Before I knew it Carmen and I were the center of every male's and female's attention. We were in the middle of the dance floor, just letting go. Our hands were wandering over each other's bodies and every now and then our faces came so close our lips barely touched. Carmen and me were just so comfortable with one another, considering I've known her for most my life. Soon the guys started to try and get in on the action but we feverishly pushed them away. The only person I wanted grabbing my ass at the moment was Carmen. Although, I wouldn't mind if Ashley got a little piece of me in. I wish she was here, but I knew she wasn't coming, because I didn't bother inviting her.

I guess, the reason I've been all bad moody this week is because of Ashley. Not because of anything she has done, but because I can't have her. I've been trying to do these rules, but they are getting harder and harder to follow. I've just done the whole, "let's be friends" thing, but something keeps telling me that me and her were meant to be way much more than friends.

_Ashley continued to hold me in the doorway as I gently cried about my father. "His death just gets to me, sometimes. I'm sorry."_

_I could feel Ashley smile as she rubbed my back to offer some sort of comfort, "Don't be sorry. I understand. I know it's not the same but my parents are divorced and I know what it's like to have your father gone for a long time."_

_It was nice having someone comfort you, hell someone you barely even know. But it was a weird feeling, I honestly haven't known her long. But I just feel like I can trust her with so much. It's the weirdest feeling at how comfortable she makes me and how her voice soothes me. Although it is a weird feeling, I like it._

_"Hey, you want to lay on you bed for awhile? Don't have to talk, I just want to lay there with you. Let you know that you have someone, in case you need to talk." Ashley pulled out of the embrace we had going on and looked into my eyes. Her eyes could light up this room, they were so warming and loving._

I was immediately jolted out of my thoughts when I felt another's girl's hands slide up and down my sides, "Carmen that wasn't you was it?" I yelled over the music into Carmen's ear.

She shook her head and nodded behind me, "Behind you."

"Oh my God, Dr. Summers?" I turned and looked at her in the eyes.

She immediately let go of my body, "Yes, Spencer? You know I am a person outside of my doctor's office." She continued to dance in front of me. I started to feel slightly awkward letting my Doctor dance practically on top of me.

"Uhh, right. You're allowed to have a life. See you next week." I smiled and started to walk away until I felt her grab my shoulder. She pulled me closer to her and continued to dance. I couldn't help but not move, I just stood there and watched her actions. What the fuck is she doing? She's my doctor! What the hell, so many thoughts running through my head. Is she attracted to me? Please tell me she's like so wasted, she doesn t know what's happening.

"Spencer, can I get you a drink?" She shouted in my ear, but not before she nibbled on it. Okay, this is all so wrong.

"No! You're my--my therapist!" I started to stomp off the floor and I felt her following me.

"Hey, just look at it this way. I'm just a girl out on a Friday night, trying to dance with another hot girl." She smiled at me and dropped her hand from my shoulder to holding my hand. I started realizing Dr. Summer's beauty, I never noticed how attractive she actually was. But this is no way, going where she wants it. This is all so fucking wrong.

"Right, I've got to go--wherever you aren't." I pulled my hand out of hers and started walking out of the club. So, about me following that, no dating rule? I have officially, said screw that shit. If the great doctor can hit on me, then I am just going to say fuck that shit and start going all in it with Ashley. I've never felt so relieved in my life.

I left Carmen in the club, I figured she didn't want to go yet. I just made my way to my comfort zone, my happy place, on the weekends: my brother's bar. I sauntered to the bar, I decided I need to take time to process the events that just unfolded. The great ol' doctor is gay...and she just felt me up on the dance floor. What the fuck am I going to do when I have to see her at group? Let's not think about it. She is kinda hot though, okay suppress the bad thoughts. Suppress.

"Hey, I thought you were out with Carmen?" Kyla bombarded me as soon as I walked through the doors.

"Yeah..uh..we..and..I..then..yeah?" I guess I just didn't know how to put the words together about what just happened.

Kyla gave me a puzzled look, "Okay then...you wanna restart that sentence and try English this time?"

I smiled, "Well, she's still at the club. It wasn't my scene." I decided to leave the part where Dr. Summers tried to fuck me on the dance floor, but I'll save that for another night.

Kyla gave me a worried look, "You didn't see her dancing with some other skank, did you?"

"The only person she was dancing with was me. I didn't see anything when I left, you know you can trust her. She's just naturally flirty." I walked out of Kyla's grip on my arm and made my way towards the bar. I need to get my mind off things by bartending, that's exactly what I need to do.

"What are you doing? It's your day off." Kyla rolled her eyes as she hopped behind the bar with me.

"I need to get my mind off things. Rough night. Rough week. Rough life." I smiled, once I was on my whining role, I couldn't help it.

"You're so damn dramatic. Are you going to tell me what happened, or am I gunna have to guess?" Kyla sat on a stool across from me. It was a rather slow night at the bar. Just a few other customers sitting at the other side of the bar.

"Guess away. You'll never get it." I opened a bottle of beer and started to drink away.

"Hmm, all right. You just tell me when I'm hot or cold and when I've struck gold," Kyla laughed as she took a drink as she pondered a bit. "You kissed another girl? And if so, if you tell me it's Carmen this sister thing," Kyla pointed back and forth between us, "Is fucking over."

I smiled and laughed, "So cold you practically have frost bite."

"Good. Hmm, you fucked Ashley."

"Oh, I wish. But again, cold." I saw this girl in my peripheral vision turn towards me to get a better ear on our conversation, but I choose to ignore it.

"Something happened at the club?"

"You're getting warm."

"But, what exactly happened is the question." Kyla sighed like she feared she would never guess the answer.

"It is. You should really give up, Ky. Trust me, it's like the last thing you'll ever guess. It's so far it's practically the cure to AIDS." I chugged the rest of my beer and continued to open another one for myself.

"So one more guess, and I officially give up. Err, you saw someone you weren't expecting at the club and then you had your way with them in the back room and then realized they had a sex change and it or she or he was really a man!"

"You're right about part of it." I laughed out. Kyla:the craziest sister a girl can have.

"You had sex with a tranny! I fucking knew it would happen one day." Kyla said with a complete serious tone.

I smiled and shook my head, "Sure, if that's what you want to believe. But if you really want to know...I saw Dr. Summers there, well not only saw. I felt her and she danced like all over me, nibbled my ear, and practically threw herself at me." It still feels totally and completely weird just even admitting to it.

"Damn I was so close!" Kyla laughed out, "But really, don't stress. Maybe she was just so completely fucked up wasted she didn't know what she was doing. Plus, just play your blissful ignorance card and pretend that shit never happened."

I heard the girl tap on the bar, so I assumed she was trying to get my attention, "Can I help--holy shit, Ashley? How long have you been there?"

She sexily grinned, "So you wanna fuck me?"

I couldn't help but blush uncontrollably and I shyly turned my cheek, "Uhh, well, uhh, Kyla?"

Kyla was laughing uncontrollably, "Forgive my sister. So Ashley, whatca doin' here?"

"I needed a stiff one. Plus, you know, I figured it was a good place to run into Spencer. Speaking of, can we talk? Outside?" Ashley reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, sure." I still felt my face all blushed. I let Ashley lead the way outside. "So, talk."

"About us not dating---"

"I'd really like it."

"Think you're right it's a bad idea."

Our sentences came out at the same time, but it didn't stop me from hearing what she said. I took two steps away from her and looked coyly at the ground. "Oh. Well, if that's how you feel."

Ashley gritted her teeth and continued to step closer, "Well--"

"Wait no, because I'm ready. Those stupid rules Dr. Summers gave us, I don't care anymore. Especially after what happened tonight. So, I'm ready for us to try this whole dating thing." I inched closer and cupped her hands in mine.

"I don't think you're ready. The other day you flipped out about how I was rummaging through your dad's stuff. I mean I am sorry, but I just don't think your over that yet. And as much as it kills me to say no, I just don't think it's the time for us." Ashley had disappointment and uncertainty written all over her face. We've liked each other since the day we saw each other in group and I know we both can feel it.

I felt a wave of shock radiate throughout my body. Just when I was ready to give into the emotions I had been feeling, she decides to push me away. Yeah, so what I may not be over my father's death, but I still have so many unanswered questions about it. And you don't know what it's fucking like to lose a parent or an amazing father, until you go through it. I wasn't going to let my anger get to the surface. I pushed my emotions to the back of my head like I usually do.

"I don't think that s fair." I walked closer to her and she stepped back. I just felt like something else was causing her to push me away. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was yet.

"The Doc is right. We shouldn't date in the group. Our entire life with addiction was based on breaking rules, ya know? And I'm really committed to recovering and staying sober and I don't want to go start breaking rules again. I think you were on the right track, but friends we should just work on a friendship. I like having you around." She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She was right, I did want to follow those rules...up until the good Doctor decided to feel me up on the dance floor. But there is a good chance she didn't know who I was, because she was pretty damn wasted. I'm in group for a few reasons, I have goals, things to accomplish, she's right I can't go getting myself distracted with this fucking gorgeous girl. As much as I want to. She is hot though, right?

"Friends. I'll take that." I smiled and gave her a hug. But when I felt the hair on my skin rise and the tingle I got in my stomach when we hugged, I knew it couldn't last long as just friends.

Oh we will be friends Ashley Davies. For now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I've neglected this story. I decided to try it again. Let me know how ya like. Reviews greatly appreciated. **

**Much Love. **

And we were... just friends. I think I found it harder to be just friends-or maybe it was the fact that I knew it was not going to elevate to a step up from friends. Don't get me wrong hanging out with Ashley Davies and talking to her on the phone non-stop was endearing and she always makes me smile. But how long does a girl have to wait? I know it's only been two weeks since she told me she just wanted to be friends...but just knowing that is all she wants, makes me want it more.

I skipped out on my last session at good ol' Doctor Summer's group session. I needed another week before I saw her face again. I can't switch groups; I need to be in this one. But today is group day and my ass is going to saunter in there no matter what. I am making Ashley pick me up and forcing me to go. I am really hoping Dr. Summers was just that drunk two weeks ago that she decided to hit on and practically grope one of her patients. Screw her fucking rules.

I heard my intercom buzzer go off, "Hello?" I answered angrily.

"It's me Ash."

"I'll be down in a second." I threw on my bag over my shoulder and headed down the stairs of my apartment. I couldn't help but go as slow as possible.

I hopped in Ashley's car and gave her a polite smile.

Ashley stared at me, "So did you get lost on your way down? It's been ten minutes."

I shrugged it off, "Oh well, looks like we are going to be late...shucks." Notice the sarcasm.

"You are really dreading this aren't you?" Ashley peered over at me as she was changing lanes.

"Well wouldn't you be? I don't know what she is going to say... if she is going to ask me to switch groups. Because to hell if I am going to." I crossed my arms and let out an unsatisfied sigh. Dr. Summers was pretty the more I think about it. If she was anyone other than my doctor...I would have thought about pursuing that issue further.

"It ll be all right. Just play it cool and see what happens." Ashley smiled and gently reached over to pat me on the shoulder.

As soon as we pulled in the parking garage to the office, I felt my body sink more. I was dreading this moment. The awkward looks. The awkward "let's pretend it didn't happen, but I'm going to wonder if you will bring it up" looks. I fucking hate feeling awkward and not knowing what to say. So about group helping with my issues? I didn't think that group would complicate my life more than it already was.

"Ready?" Ashley said as she held out her hand for me to grab.

I inquisitively looked at her, but grabbed her hand anyways. An excuse to hold a pretty girl's hand, I'll take any day. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We walked hand and hand as we walked into the doctor's office, and I couldn't help but smile the entire way there. Now, only if I got to hold her hand like this every day and call her my girlfriend, I kept thinking. Stop these thoughts. We are just friends.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us on the elevator. I jumped a bit, because I didn't remember anyone being there when we walked in. I think I was stuck in an Ashley-I-Don't-Want-To-Go-To-Group-And-Have-It-Be-Awkward- trance. I turned around and immediately whipped my hand out of Ashley's.

"Dr. Summers? Why aren't you in your office already..."

"I could ask the same to you two, you are late." She said sternly.

"But so are you." I threw right back at her.

She diverted eye contact; she didn't know what to say. "Looks like it."

Ashley smiled, "Rough weekend, Doc? You got a coffee in one hand and water in the other. I can spot a hang over a mile away."

The doctor laughed a bit. Then it looked like she remembered she was talking to patients, "It's inappropriate for me to say, but yes I may have a hangover." She looked over at me after she finished her sentence.

Fuck. She remembers exactly what happened a weekend ago. Mother fucker. No, no. You are just being paranoid.

"I'm sure you've had a night or two like this yourself." She looked over at me again.

Nope, not being paranoid.

"So let's keep this our little secret, eh?" Dr. Summers looked at both of us and smiled.

"Sure thing Doc," Ashley said as we all walked out of the elevator.

Ashley and I stood back as we let the Doctor walk in first. We silently looked at each other and I gave her the "you think she knows?" look, and she definitely confirmed it. I wasn't sure what to do in group today. If I should stay and talk to her about it, or just play the innocent card. I have the entire group session to day dream about it.

"All right group, I know I was late today and I apologize for that. But the most important thing is we get a move on with today's session. Last week some of us shared the first time we started using-and Spencer you weren't here for that. I'd like you to share your story today." She picked up her clipboard and set her coffee on the floor.

"Uh well," I fucking hate being put on the spot, "My choice of drug was cocaine. After I waited on the beach for my father and realized he was never coming back home. I went out to solve the mystery behind his death. There had to be something that went wrong, he wasn't a bad driver. So I stayed up day and night. I didn't sleep, literally. I slept for maybe an hour or two every couple days. But the first time I started using was when I left the beach after the third night of waiting around for him. I knew I had to stay up searching and researching. So I went with drugs. Not smart, but hey it happens." I smiled and twiddled my thumbs as the room was silent after I told my story.

"Thank you for sharing, Spencer." Dr. Summers said as she wrote her little notes on her clipboard. "Now that Spencer had her chance to share, does anyone have anything to say to her?"

Great now I am left out to dry.

"I have something to say." A girl raised her hand.

"Go ahead Mindy." Dr. Summers said.

"Well, you don't seem sorry."

"About what?" I questioned.

"You just don't seem sorry that you first started using. You didn't say hey that was the day my life went downhill. You just don't seem sorry you ever started using." Mindy stared at me with her head tilted to the side awaiting my response.

"I'm not." I blatantly said.

"Why not?" She questioned me.

I'm beginning to hate this group bullshit. "Because, I'm not. Yeah, I quit. But what is there to be sorry about? I met people in my life that I wouldn't have met otherwise. Got answers to some of my father's mysteries, I wouldn't have otherwise. So no I'm not sorry."

"You should be." Mindy now started glaring at me.

"Okay well, let's move on." Dr. Summer's interjected. She probably saw my face turn red, my jaw clench, and my fist tighten. I was about ready to punch this bitch; she doesn't know me or what I should be sorry about.

The rest of group went smoothly. I mainly just sat as a spectator today. I didn't feel like sharing much after Mindy pissed me off, so I just listened and spoke up on other people's problems when I felt like it. That's the thing I like about this group. You don't always have to share. You can listen and get to know other members. I got up to leave with Ashley when Dr. Summers spoke, "Same time next week people. Oh Spencer, hang around after would you?"

I gave Ashley an I told you so look. "I'll meet you by the car," Ashley said as she headed out of class.

"Have a seat." She said as she walked behind her desk.

I suddenly felt like I was in trouble. "I missed you in last week s group, what happened?"

"Uh, I just couldn't make it." But really I just didn't want to see you after you wanted to fuck me on the dance floor.

"Don't let it happen again, Spencer. Two absences from my group and I kick you out. And I don't want to see that happen." Dr. Summers stated.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I don't know why I was giving her attitude.

"I can see progress being made and want to see you get better." She threw out a heartwarming smile. I knew she meant well.

"Fair enough, can I go now?" I needed to get away. Be alone.

"See you next week." She stood up and walked me to the door.

That was professional. Nothing like I expected. I slightly had a fantasy of having sex with her on her desk during group session today. I don't know why, but I just all of a sudden had the hots for her during class. But I think that's every girl s fantasy.

I was too busy still day dreaming I forgot to meet Ashley by her car and just continued to walk home. I am so used to walking everywhere, because it is such a freeing feeling. I just walked right on home.

"Hey Carmen, what are you doing here?" I saw her lying on the couch as I walked in.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for your sister to stop by the apartment." She sighed.

"Another fight?" I laughed out as I walked to the fridge.

"How did you guess?" She sat up and looked at me.

"Um, let me think...because that is all you two do? Break up already." I blurted out. I was just having a bad day. An angry day.

"Woah, what's up your ass today?" Carmen stood up and walked towards me.

I sighed as I slammed the fridge shut, "God, everything. I just don't know. Stupid bitch in group today just got me started on the wrong foot." I leaned up against the fridge as I finished speaking.

"Tell that bitch to shut the fuck up. I know a great way to get out that anger...

"We're not having sex." I blurted out.

Carmen laughed, "Hey, I figured the whole anger bang was out of the question since I'm dating your sister and all...I wasn't going to bring that up."

"Did you ever tell Kyla that we used to-"

Carmen cut me off, "Nope, no, never. She'd probably ask me all these questions like who was better and why did we and how were still best friends."

I smirked, "I know the answers to all of those. Me. Cause I'm hot. And because I'm that awesome."

Carmen laughed, "Ah, you're cocky ass got out of that bad mood quickly." Carmen walked closer to me, "Maybe because you were thinking about what I always did to get you out of a bad mood?" She raised a brow at me, still coming closer.

I still stood leaning against the fridge, "Perhaps." I don't know why I was flirting with my sister's girlfriend right now.

Carmen came even closer, "I miss those days."

I smiled. "Sometimes I do too." Plus, I was on coke those days not caring about a sole person in the world but myself, so that probably explains the crazy shit I did.

Carmen grabbed both of my arms and pushed me up against the fridge, I felt it move back from the force that was exerted. I smiled at her, "this can't happen, Car-"

I was cut off by the feel of her hand running up the side of my body under my shirt. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it for a second, until I realized what was happening and swatted her hand away. "Seriously, stop. We can't dude." I walked away from her and into my room.

She followed me, "Alright I was only teasing. Let's hit the gay bar later?"

I sighed, "Sure why the hell not." I needed to get plastered.

Soon after Carmen left Ashley walked in my room. "How did you get in?"

"Um, Carmen let me in? And where the hell were you?"

"Damnit, I forgot to meet you at your car didn't I? I'm sorry." I said as I rolled right back over.

"It's cool, mind if I join you?" She walked closer to the bed.

"Uh, well I'm about to take a nap actually." I said coldly. If she just wanted to be friends, she doesn't get to share the bed anymore.

"Oh." Ashley sounded surprised, "I'll just let myself out. I'll call you later."

I didn't say another word and heard Ashley walk out the front door.

The next thing I hear is my phone vibrating in my pocket waking me up, "What?"

"Hey, bar time bitch." Carmen said and then hung up.

I looked at the time, ten p.m. I decided to just roll out of bed and walk down to the bar. Good thing was, the bar was down the street from where I lived. I loved living here. I can walk to any bar I please, and walk home wasted or take a cab home. It was perfect.

"Two shots. Two beers." I said as I sat down. No Hi how are you, just give me what I need.

Ten shots later and who knows how many beers, I was feeling good. All my inhibitions were thrown out the window and I loved every second of it. Carmen was making out with; who looked like was Kyla, but hell I don't even remember her coming in. That was how drunk I was. I made my way to the jukebox to play some music... I felt someone come up behind me assuming it was someone I knew. "What do you want to hear? I put five bucks in. Whatever songs you want name it."

"Let's talk about Sex."

I laughed, "When and where?" I still didn't know who was behind me, but I decided to flirt with them anyways.

"Well I wanted you to play that by Salt N Pepa, but your apartment right now would be good." She laughed out.

I turned around and kissed her. I was drunk, inhibitions gone, and I wanted to fill a void. Kissing her felt better than I expected. Carmen was off doing her own thing and so now I was. I took the chicks hand and led her down the street to my apartment. At one point we were making out on someone's stoop, I thought it was my apartment the entire time until some old lady came out with a bat. Let me tell you, she was not gay friendly. Yelling how we were going to hell. We laughed and ran down the street to my actual apartment. She was hot. She threw me around; she knew exactly what she wanted. We didn't even make it to my bedroom. Everything started happening so quickly. One drunken kiss led to another drunken kiss. Next thing I knew, I'm lying on my couch without my pants on and somehow my shirt is on the kitchen counter. I silently laughed to myself but I never stopped her. I heard keys in the door, both our heads popped up and I took her by the hand and we ran into my room. Let's just say, it got a whole lot hotter from there. I'm kissing her one moment on my bed and the next thing I know she flips me over and she wants to be in control. Hey, get me drunk enough and I let you take control.

The morning was harsh. The sun was beaming down on my face at about 7 am, and I had one eye squinting open trying to figure out why the sun hated me. I suddenly realized I was entirely naked and then I remembered how I totally had a drunken hook up. I got completely wasted; I didn't even know who I brought home to fuck.

I took a deep breath. And turned over thinking in my head, "please don't be ugly, please don't be ugly...

Holy fuck.

"Dr. Summers?"


End file.
